


【祺鑫】six&nine

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】six&nine

【祺鑫祺】six and nine

他本来以为马嘉祺是不会哭的。

每次被不争气的泪水模糊了视线时，那个人都会站在那关切地望过来，谁想哭啊，这么大的人了，男儿有泪都该是不轻弹的。

这么傻的事，自己也下了决心，下回绝对要忍住了，却意外看到了他红了眼眶。

他背过身去憋着情绪，肩膀却颤动。

是不想让弟弟们担心，丁程鑫了解他的处境，往前一步挡在了他身边，隔绝开耀文和亚轩的视线，揽着他肩膀跟他说没事，不就是两个动作嘛，调整一下就好了。

他轻轻点了点头，示意要先出去一下，丁程鑫也没拦着，转身招呼其他三个人继续练。

 

可是马嘉祺哭了这件事，就像一朵奇异的花，带着满满的荆棘刺在他心尖上扎了根。

回宿舍后他小心地查看他的表情，看他貌似无事，想问又不知道怎么问，只能趁马嘉祺去洗澡的时候，去跟小宋说今晚换房睡。小宋正跟耀文联机开黑，头也没回地哦了声，就招呼耀文上来开团，姚在旁边看了他一眼：“没事吧？”

丁程鑫摇了摇头，把自己的枕头被子抱去隔壁和小宋的调换，回房间时正好看到马嘉祺洗完澡出来，穿着睡觉穿的T恤短裤，还在擦头发，正奇怪地看他：怎么了？

“嗯……来开导小哭包。”

咳，马嘉祺拿毛巾掩住了脸，擦了半晌看着他关了门在床上坐下来，注意到旁边放着的丁程鑫的枕头和被子，才回应他：“我没事，你回去吧。”

“……”丁程鑫坐在床上看他，两条腿交叠着盘起来像是要跟他好好谈谈，“没别人了，跟我说说吧？”

“真没事，”马嘉祺把毛巾扔到了一边，房间里开了空调，没会儿就能自然干了，他也脱了拖鞋爬上去，蹭了蹭他家阿程的膝盖，“别担心我。”

丁程鑫低头看了看他的膝盖，忍不住伸手给他按了按，马嘉祺吃痛得想躲，又怕他担心，便忍着没动，丁程鑫抬头看他：“还痛啊？”

马嘉祺顾左右而言他：“你再问下去，今晚就浪费了。”

丁程鑫笑了起来，冲他勾了勾手指，马嘉祺会意地凑近了一些，两个人便唇齿相贴地交换了一个轻巧的吻，小狐狸用了点劲就把他亲倒在了床上，伏在他胸口上啄他的下巴：“这可是你说的别浪费啊？”

“嗯。”马嘉祺圈住他的肩膀，感觉到丁程鑫尽力地避开了他的膝盖，揉了揉他后腰软肉，“你这么小心翼翼的干嘛？”

“怕你会哭呗。”丁程鑫笑得一脸欠，马嘉祺吸了口冷气表示生气了，他连忙又讨好，“我哭我哭是我哭——”

他话尾打了个转带着带点撒娇意味，却戛然而止，沉默了半晌才说：“你抵着我了，好硬。”

“明明是某些人先撩的。”

小狐狸冲他眯眼笑，撑着他肩膀爬了起来，伸手去解他裤子。

“等一下。”马嘉祺叫住他。

“不等。”小狐狸单手拉下了裤链，已经掏出了他的枪。

马嘉祺在他手心里喟叹了声，才哑着嗓子说，“你转过来。”

搞什么新奇姿势，丁程鑫奇怪地看着他，但还是任由他摆布地坐到了他身上，低头依然正对着小嘉祺，还是先给他握住了上下套弄，冷不防马嘉祺在他背后扣住了裤腰带的位置给他也脱下来了，连带着外裤里裤，突然把人燥红了脸：“马嘉祺你干嘛！”

可看不到背后，只能感受到马嘉祺的双手扣上来揉捏着臀肉，丁程鑫想拧腰回头去骂人，却突然被温热湿软的东西碰触了敏感的地方，被吓得整个人一颤，差点叫出了声。

“别、别舔那里……”

可马嘉祺像是听不见似的，扣着他的屁股蛋用舌尖濡湿了囊袋，又去刺激紧张得一张一合的小口，敏感得要命的那家伙腰都打起了颤，挣扎着想逃，哪能让他如愿，马嘉祺轻笑了声含住了他的硬挺。

“唔！”

丁程鑫几乎趴在了他身上直不起腰，又有点生气为什么他被折磨得这么惨烈，那人还游刃有余，瞅见自己掌心里的肿胀就一报还一报地也含了上去。

鬼知道这骚操作的姿势是谁想出来的，他意外地发现因为两个人身高相仿，居然完成得毫不费力，可口活上的差距还是让他比马嘉祺先到了高潮，射了马嘉祺一嘴不说，还被马嘉祺紧接着射了一脸，小狐狸爬起来红着脸去找他，马嘉祺拿纸巾给他擦脸，笑着问他最后关头为什么不避开点，丁程鑫戳戳他的腮帮子，你都吞下去了还数落我。

“你觉不觉得这姿势还挺像我们那个舞最后结束动作的？”

“你别说了，以后我怎么直视Wake Up……”


End file.
